1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for determining a power of an intraocular lens which is injected into an eye in a cataract surgery.
2. Related Art
In a cataract surgery, in order to determine (calculate) a power (diopter) of an intraocular lens (hereinafter, referred to as an IOL) to be injected into an examinee's eye after a nucleus lentis is removed from the eye, the examinee's eye is measured to obtain its specified characteristics data such as corneal refractive power and an ocular axial length. Based on these data, the power of the IOL is calculated according to an IOL calculation formula created by experiences or theories. As the IOL calculation formula, an SRK formula, an SRK/T formula, and others are known (see Patent Document 1).
For each IOL calculation formula, a preset lens constant (for example, A-constant) is used. The lens constant is determined as a design matter according to each IOL model (model number) by an IOL manufacturer.